Blooming
by TwihardBella98
Summary: Renesmee's rapid growth spurt has alost come to an end. Will her and Jacob's relationship go to the next step? In another place, the Volturi are getting ready for a final confrontation not with the Cullens and poor Nessie has to deal woth a lot of drama
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

I took in all the air my lungs could absorb. This was my last day in Forks, Washington. Mother said that we had to move; so as not to risk being exposed to the humans. Apparently some people had started to realize that I was their _birth_ daughter and not their adopted one, they also started realizing my rapid growth spurt which exceeded any humans'.

Father said that we could return once my aging stopped, so that I would always be frozen in my eighteen-year-Old's body. This place had so much sentimental value to me that it literally hurt to just leave it and not know when to come back. And what hurt me the most is the thought of the people whom I would lose once I move.

Now, I guess I was physically fifteen, so I at least had an entire year of hasty aging ahead of me. I sighed as I packed the last t-shirt. Jacob and I had bought that on our last trip to one of the amusement parks here, sure it was small, but we had a lot of fun.

Jacob was my best friend, and we were practically family. He was there since the first moment I was born, and he was the only one who gave me hope, when the Volturi came. Mother said that she has actually planned for me and Jacob to run away together in case a fight emerged.

I smiled when I remembered that. Not many Vampires would actually _trust_ a Werewolf –their natural enemy- with their child's life. And yet, Jacob was not like the others of his kind. He actually liked my family, although he once told me that they 'smelled'. But when I checked, they didn't at all. I assumed that it was just a Vampire/Werewolf thing.

That day, nearly everybody lost hope. And that started to influence me. I started losing hope too, but Jacob always gave it to me, he was my best friend after all. "Renesmee." Called mother from downstairs. We were in our little cottage –which reminded me very much of Snow-white- but yet it felt warmer than the 'main house'- as I liked to call it.

I hurriedly closed my suitcase and headed downstairs. Father and she were standing next to each other, in front of the door, trying to cover whatever was behind it. "What is it, mother?" I asked, trying to peek at what was behind them, but had no luck. She gave me a hopeful grin, and they both stepped aside. "You have a visitor." I looked around them to see Jacob-whom I hadn't seen in an eternity.

Grinning, I went and gave him a hug. "Jake!" I almost squealed in a non-ladylike manner. I heard father clear his throat, so I immediately released him. This saddened me because of two things: One, I didn't want to let him go, we were going to be separated soon, and I wasn't sure if I could survive without a best friend. Nobody would measure up to Jacob. Two, it mystified me why father had been on edge ever since I was (physically) thirteen, he wouldn't even let me give Jacob the simplest of hugs.

He glared at me, and I hated the curse of having a mind reader as your father. "Nessie." Jacob replied in his usual husky tone. It looked like he was relieved for some reason. Father noticed my curiosity. "All will be explained now, Renesmee." I hated it when my parents would call me by my original birth name; it was a 'mouthful' as Jacob had put it.

We all sat all over the living room: father and mother cuddled together on the sofa, but Jake and I sat on separate chairs. "So, Renesmee. As Carlisle had previously informed you, we are moving to Alaska." I nodded, not sure what his intentions were. Jacob kept grinning the whole time, so I took this as a good sign. It didn't bother me that my parents had told him something which I hadn't known about.

"Well, we just want you to know that Jacob will be accompanying us." He cheerfully said, and now I knew why Jacob was so ecstatic. I almost screamed. All of my sorrow for having to leave Forks instantaneously vanished! I had a sudden urge to rise from my seat and give Jacob the tightest hug I was capable of, but I ended up blushing instead.

Jacob was still grinning as I carefully absorbed the news. Finally, I would have someone whom I would enjoy his company. Yet, in the depths of my heart, I was confused. Why would my parents allow Jacob to move with us? Why wouldn't they? I was having inner conflicts.

I then recalled that tonight was our last night in Forks, and I had to say goodbye to some people, or places in that matter. "Jake," I called from the other side of the room. "I want to go to La Push." He looked at dad for reassurance, and to my surprise, he nodded.

Relief or confusion? My father had scarcely allowed me to go to La Push; I thought that it was because he was afraid of the fact that _some_ of the wolves were unstable and might even hurt me. Mother told me that he did the same with her and it actually bugged me a little to know how much control he had in her life.

"Go get your jacket, and I'll be waiting here." Said Jacob. I did as I was told without further hesitation. I searched through my massive closet for one jacket, and even with my half vampire speed, it took me five minutes. And I finally came down to see Jacob discussing something with my parents.

"She _has_ to know Edward." Indicated mother. Jacob and father exchanged glances and both shook their heads at the same time. It actually looked a bit facetious. "No, Bella. We need to give her time. I don't need her to feel _bound_ to this for the rest of her life." Jacob looked tense in his facial expression.

Father silenced both of them when he noticed my presence. "There you go Renesmee." He gave me his 'crooked grin' and Jacob opened the door. "Shall we?" He smiled, and I giggled. We both got out of the door, and I could easily tell that my parents were glancing at us. We got to his 'ancient rabbit' and drove away.

* * *

**AN: well, that's the end of the _first _chapter. I know that it is a short one but there will be alot more if I get enough reviews. I am twelve, so alot of gramatical mistakes are to be expected, but don't make them stop you from reading. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two **

"Jake," I called as we drove in silence. "What is it, Nessie?" he said playfully, eyes never concentrating off the road. "What do you think will happen… once you're gone? The pack, Billy?" I knew better than to ask for something which I had absolutely nothing to do with, but I had to know what Jacob was leaving behind. He had a huge responsibility here in La Push, I suddenly felt guilty for making him abandon them.

He didn't talk for a minute or two. "Well, since Leah is my second in command. So, she'll be handling things around my pack. And I think Rachel and Paul will be able to keep Billy entertained." I smiled. "If they ever stop looking at each other for a moment!" I joked.

Jacob chortled along with me. Rachel and Paul were so in love, a person could just tell so by the looks in their eyes. Paul looked upon Rachel as if she were the last cup of water in a desert. "Yeah, well they are getting pretty serious, after seven whole years together. Paul finally gathered some guts to propose." I hadn't known that.

"What?" I asked in a much staggered tone. "They are going to get …married." I said. I hadn't even thought that marriage existed in the real world; I thought that it was only something which existed in novels and movies. It had never occurred to me that people were bold enough to face commitment; for true love.

Jacob beamed, and his eyes were dark for a second. "What's wrong? Aren't you happy for Rachel? I know that you and Paul have had your differences in the past, but_" he shook his head. "It's not that I'm not happy for the both of them, I'm just… worried." There was no reason for his irrational unnecessary apprehension. "Of…?"

"It's just that marriage leads to…complications, Nessie. You wouldn't understand." He was serious again. "What do you mean Jacob? And please don't… push me out, I can help." I comforted him. His hands were on the steering wheel, and his eyes were in our path, but his mind was in memory lane.

He heaved a sigh, "you see. Nomadic Vampires often 'visit' Forks, and I am just afraid that they… would trigger a certain unwanted gene." Jacob did not wand Paul and Rachel's child to become a shape shifter, completely understandable. Mother had always told me how he hated being a wolf, constantly referring to it as a 'curse'.

I had come to think about it once, to see how it had actually ruined people's lives. Embry's relationship with his mother had been hanging by a thread as he had to repeatedly lie to her about his doings; she could not know about the tribe secrets. Seth and Leah's phasing prompted Harry's heart attack. Sam broke Leah's heart because he imprinted on Emily. Embry almost lost a mother, Seth lost a father, and Leah lost a lover.

No wonder Jake did not want anybody else to be harmed. "Don't worry, Jake. Vampires would never come around the place." I gave him a reassuring smile and the car came to a sudden halt.

Before I could get out of my seat, he was by my door. "After you." His constant smile was back, and I happily walked with him. We both kept holding hands, although it was rather hot. "Where do you want to go?" As if he had expected a different answer. "First Beach" we said at the same time.

Our laughs erupted out of nowhere. It was always like this with Jacob, everything was as simple as breathing with him. We kept walking till we reached the lovely sandy shores. This was where I wanted to be, and with whom I wanted to be.

We both sat on the sand, next to each other, and started looking at the luminous sun. "This is… nice." I mumbled. A faraway cliff couldn't escape my eyes. I had seen many of the wolves perform this incongruous activity. They used to climb those high terrains and immediately jump to the water.

Jacob had never allowed me to do that, perhaps it was due to my parents' disagreement. Father had unpleasant memories about cliff diving, but he didn't want to tell me about them. He said that those were darker days, when there was no sun to light his morning, no moon to begin with.

But they only disagreed once, when I was in a seven-year-old's body. I had never asked him since then, but I had a feeling that he wouldn't say no. Especially if it was my last day in Forks.

I turned to Jacob, who was not staring at the magnificent view, he was staring at me. With a wide smile on his face, he blushed when our eyes met. "Jacob, I want to go cliff diving." He looked obscurely at me. "No, absolutely _not_." His remark had completely surprised me; Jacob used to agree on whatever I wanted.

"Why not?" I whined, he smiled. "Your parents will kill me if I allow you to do so. And other than that, I don't want you to get hurt Ness." I gave him 'the pout'; I used to do it when I wanted him to do something for me, its powers weakened him.

He playfully rolled his eyes. "Stubborn and willing to use whatever you have to provoke, just like your mother." He murmured. "What my parents don't know won't hurt them." I said seductively. He smirked, "fine."

"Good, now come one, Jakey." I stood up from my crouch in the sand, and offered my hand. "Alright, just take care." He said as he took my hand and stood right next to me. "Wait, are you jumping off a cliff… dressed like _that_?" I hadn't even noticed what I had been wearing.

I was in blue hot shorts, and a red checker button down shirt. I was also wearing a pair of sandals which Aunt Alice insisted were 'decent'. "What's wrong with my outfit?" I childishly asked. He blinked twice, and then he… winced? "You're wearing a shirt and some shorts too," I quickly added.

"Nessie, I am not talking about that. What if you get wet, they'll find out then." I pressed my finger against my chin and began pacing on the floor. "Let's just do it, and worry about it in the end. Come on, I'll race ya."

Jacob smiled –like he did most of the time with my presence- he was always up for a challenge. I darted off to the other side of the beach where a long run to the cliff would await me. It honestly didn't matter if I got fatigued; Jacob would carry me home if I told him to.

He started taking off his clothes to phase; so I quickly turned my head and continued running; I was not going to lose. My half vampire speed did not count as an advantage in this race. A huge russet brown wolf appeared next to me, I tried to push me limits, but was not successful.

I turned to a different direction, and he was in front of me in a matter of seconds. Giggling my heart out, I try to climb one of the trees like my parents used to do when they hunted. To my total shock, I succeeded. Jacob was only a few inches ahead, "Hey!" I called to get his attention off the way.

The wolf looked upwards and his mouth dropped. I was finally ahead of him, but not for long. We were almost there, I kept jumping from tree to tree, and when I finally hit the ground he jumped over me and got there first.

I panted hardly and he phased back, putting only his shorts on. I got up, defeated, yet I laughed so hard that it hurt. "What do you think?" he asked, looking a little smug. "Great, I wouldn't want to harm your huge ego." I looked up at his bare chest, and almost had some 'inappropriate' thoughts.

Jacob had been walking around like that all the time when I was little, yet he had never … appealed to me until now. I knew that most of the wolves were strong like Jacob, but there was something about him that was … different.

I blushed, a deep crimson, when he noticed that I was looking at him. "So, would you like me to go first, or would you rather that you went there first." I took a few steps forward and looked down at the water. My face whitened as I perceived how high it was. I was not going to coward in fear now, I _needed_ to try it.

"How about we both go at the same time." I suggested, trying to hide my fright. "Okay." He said doubtfully. "On my count to three… One… Two… Three." We both began running towards the edge. "Wait Nessie are you sure_" he could not complete his sentence; we were in mid-air, waiting to land in the safe water.

* * *

**AN:Please review, I promise to post more chapters once I have the time. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three **

"Sorry about that." I said as I untangled my body from Jacob's. I giggled; I had really thought that I would be able to make it alone. But Jacob grabbed me and wrapped his arm s around me when he heard my screams. It took me by surprise when we 'landed' safely in the water.

His torso was behind my back, so I couldn't see his face, but I didn't hear a chuckle. I was finally able to release myself from his firm grasp, and when I turned around there was no sign of happiness on his face. "What' wrong Jake?" I asked, we were in the middle of the water and thankfully I knew how to swim.

There was a huge straight line drawn on his face. "Nothing, let's get out of the water." We both swam our way out. I felt an unusual twinge of coldness on my bones; I lifted my arms around my upper body –an action which caught Jacob's attention. He frowned.

"You're cold, I shouldn't have agreed to this." He said as we walked our way to the sandy shore. I wanted to lie; but there was no point at lying to Jacob as he would always find out. "Wait." He got a shirt from out of nowhere and handed it to me. "I know that it is _huge _but it's the only dry clothing item I have."

I reluctantly put it on; he was right. They felt oddly comfortable, I paused to question if I should be enjoying someone else's T-shirt, it didn't matter. "Thanks" I said when I started regaining the lost heat in my body. His frown seemed permanent, much leading to my discontent. "I am so sorry I got you into this." If he were to blame himself then so should have I.

His scowl changed into a flabbergasted opened mouth. "Nessie, no. Don't you ever blame yourself for something I had done." He held me by the shoulders and almost spun me around; I held a slight snigger which would have embarrassed the both of us. He needed assurance from me; again.

With Jake, it always was like that. He would always win an argument by blaming himself. My train of thoughts was interrupted by a weird buzzing sound. We were already near his car and I hadn't even noticed it, till I heard his phone ring. He got to his seat and picked it up.

"Hey Seth" he greeted without even looking at the caller ID. I searched my mind for a reason of why Seth would call; I feared that it would have something to do with Jacob's responsibility as an Alpha. I had something inside of me that kept telling me to hold onto something, I blinked twice unknowing why I would do so.

Jacob pressed his lips together. "Yeah, we'll be there." He hung up and ran his hand through his hair. He looked more concerned than he usually would after a call from Seth. "What is wrong Jake?" I asked.

He slightly groaned and returned to my favourite carefree Jake. "Guess we're invited to a party tonight." My face almost instantaneously lit up; I had always wanted to go to a party, but was never invited to one, other than those Christmas parties we used to have with Grandpa Charlie. "Where?" I pleasantly asked. "It doesn't exactly fit the term 'party'; it's more of a 'gathering'. You know another one of the bonfires which we have." He smiled when I looked at his eyes.

I recalled a moment from my earlier years in existence. I was still young and hardly fragile, Jacob had to go to a council meeting but father had to disagree for an unknown reason. "Am I allowed to go with you?" I worriedly asked. Last time I had checked Vampires didn't have any cordial relationships with their fellow shape shifters, but I was only half a Vampire, did that make the situation any different?

"Why wouldn't you be allowed?" He frowned again. Jacob was being too nice again; it was almost unfair the way he always got to make you feel good about yourself. But he somehow he only did that to me. "Nothing." I smiled and he did the same.

Something about that moment felt, unusual. We were just looking at each other's eyes, and it felt like the whole world was behind me, nothing made sense any more. I looked at the proximity between us for the first time; there wasn't much of a gap there.

There was an alien feeling spreading through me. It felt like my heart was shaking all of a sudden, but I liked it, it made me feel warmer all of a sudden. Everything went silent for a few seconds, before he broke that pleasant silence. "Um… we'd better get moving." I accidently frowned without knowing the reason why I would do so.

I wanted to cry, but there was nothing wrong with me. Yet, my tears betrayed me and started forming inside my eyes. I closed my eyelids shut and braced myself for Jacob's unwelcomed laughter, if he had seen my tears. Thankfully it was starting to get dark, so my tears wouldn't be that prominent on my eyes.

"Ok, so we are not going to drive there. It'll be easier if we walk the short distance back to the beach. Or are you still cold?" He touched my cheeks and I closed my eyes to enjoy the moment. I felt his breathing on my face, and I didn't want him to let go of my chin. "Shall we start our walk?" He whispered.

I suddenly lost all connection to the world and just nodded. What had just happened? If my mind was not in hysterics already, then my calculations would only mean one thing; Jacob was about to kiss me! A lot of questions were lurking in my mind all at once, but I found no answers for them.

My irrational and inappropriate thoughts about Jacob made me question a lot of things in my life, both blessings and curses. He interrupted my inner questionings again: "Shall we start?" I reluctantly spoke, with an unknown edge hidden behind my broken voice "Yes."

I wasn't sure if I should have been embarrassed or relieved, but what I was sure of was that I had an unpleasant sting inside of me. It suddenly felt cold again, and I wrapped my hands around my shoulders again. But before I could do so, a warm hand was in mine, a warm sun.

"Come on, we don't want to be late. You'll enjoy a lot during this night." His voice made me get over excited, but it hadn't always been like this. I remembered that it was my last day in Forks after all. 'Goodbyes' would have to be said that night, a much unfavourable phrase, I could imagine myself hugging each one of the pack members, but no tears escaped my eyes like with Jacob.

If I would do that to the guys at La Push, then who knew what I would have done to Grandpa Charlie. He was definitely my favourite human, along with his wife Sue. And because of his mortality that made him even more destructible, hugs wouldn't be an option there. Jacob and I kept holding hands for the entire trip back to first beach. Although we had gone earlier today, during dusk, this one was longer.

Jake seemed to notice the unease drawn onto my face. "What's wrong? Are you cold again?" I took a breath before giving him a stable reply. I asked myself if his knowledge would have made a difference, it wouldn't have made _that _much of a difference. "I am just… I feel that I am leaving a huge part of me here in Forks. I know that I will cry once we've arrived at Alaska. There's too much that I will miss Jake. Not just a few persons who have been there for me during my entire life, but I'll also miss the small town itself. "

The words which had been said, they made a significant difference in my character during the entire bonfire. "Nessie, let me just tell you this: I know that you'll miss a lot here, but everything happens for a reason. Who knows? You may enjoy your life better at Alaska; we may even have to pull you all the way back to Forks." He laughed and I shortly joined in.

Something felt uncommon again, the feeling returned. And something in the back of my head told me that myself- wearing Jacob's shirt- and Jacob holding hands meant something other than friendship, but I ignored that little voice.

I kept staring at Jacob, but neither of us noticed that. We shortly arrived to First Beach, to see a bunch of people gathered around a huge fire. They were all seemingly silhouettes, covered by the fire; unfathomable.

When we came closer I identified these 'figures' as either pack members or 'elders'. They all seemed to be concentrating on the blazing wood, as if to receive answers of they stared long enough. Seth seemed to be the first one to notice our inaudible arrival. "Hey boss." He greeted. That was the first time I had seen Seth smile from a while ago.

Jacob seemed sceptical at Seth's newly returned cheerfulness when he came up to us and hugged me, then Jake; a funny situation. The rest of the pack followed Seth's welcoming. We received several handshakes and ribcage- breaking hugs from everyone, then we were seated.

"What do you want to eat?" Jacob asked, while holding a few hot dogs in one hand. To be honest, I had never really favoured human food, and I only used to eat it when Jacob wasn't available to go hunting with me; never.

I smelled the revolting odour of the 'sandwich' and held my hand in front of my face; a no. He chuckled, and I giggled along. Everyone was exchanging several futile chats similar to ours, till Billy said "Let the stories begin." Everyone fell silent and I clueless; followed.

Billy talked like a one hundred year old priest who knew everything that he was talking about. The story seemed like a comforting fairy tale, till I heard the phrase of 'The Cold Ones'. All heads turned to me at that moment, but when they looked at Jacob, for some reason, they immediately focused back onto the fire.

When Billy said "they fed on innocent souls, draining their blood." I immediately realised what he was talking about. He was talking about the kind who raised me- aside from the pack and Charlie and Sue- they were the only ones there for me.

My parents had told me that many of our kinds were not vegetarians like us, thus they would easily give in to their blood lust. But I had never really heard of these cases or even seen them for that matter, Billy's words about them made me regret my Vampire side. I almost cried when I heard of The Third Wife's sacrifice. Jacob –my comforter- put his arm around me, and I almost forgot about myself being a half-Vampire.

The stories went on, and I almost slept, till I heard of the word 'imprinting'. I had once heard Leah say that if it weren't for imprinting she would have been pregnant with Sam's child instead of Emily. Out of curiosity, I asked my aunt Leah, but I was an infant then "well, Nessie, imprinting is a way werewolves find their significant other." Her face was comforting and a smile was drawn on her face.

"A lot of wolves in both of the packs have imprinted: Quil, Jared, Paul and even Sam. They are very lucky." She was choosing her words carefully with me, but I hadn't known why. Jacob arrived right at the middle of the conversation. "Did Jacob imprint?" I asked, she laughed her sweetest laugh and looked at him. He shook his head with a stern look on his face. "Guess not… yet."

With that the memory ended, I remembered nothing else from that day. And I had never asked about imprinting ever since then. So, I guessed that it was the reason for my sudden interest in Billy's words. "Some werewolves experience a bonding incident called imprinting, in which they become unconditionally tied to a human of the opposite sex. There are several theories on why imprinting occurs: Some believe that imprinting ensures the passing on of the werewolf gene; others believe that imprinting happens to produce larger, stronger wolves in the next generation. The werewolves do not know the answer for certain. Imprinting occurs only after a werewolf's first phasing. It can happen with anyone, regardless of previous personal feelings. Imprinting happens the first time a werewolf sees the human object of his imprinting; if the werewolf does not react to a human the first time he sees her after he phases, he will never imprint on that human. If the werewolf does imprint, he is forever changed. From the second he sees the object of his imprinting, he will do anything to please and protect her. All other commitments in his life become secondary, even his commitment to the pack. The relationship between the imprinting werewolf and the human imprinted upon is one of total acceptance and support on the werewolf's part. No matter the age or living conditions of the human, the werewolf automatically becomes whatever the human wants him to be, at the loss of his personal free will. If the human is young, the werewolf becomes the perfect platonic playmate and protector. As the human ages and changes, the werewolf instinctively switches roles to fulfil the human's needs. It is against pack law for any werewolf to kill the object of another werewolf's imprinting. Such an act would be devastating not only to the wolf that suffered the loss, but to the entire pack. Given the telepathic ability of the pack, each pack member would suffer the pain of the wolf whose mate had been killed. Even if the death of a wolf's mate was an accident, the two wolves involved would fight to the death."

These words kept ringing in my head over and over. The wolf life had always amazed me, but the phenomena of imprinting itself were a whole different word. The way a specific girl could affect a werewolf's life that way, he would even fight till death for her, which was even better than an average fairy tale.

But my focus switches from Billy to Jacob. If that many werewolves imprinted, then surely he had already imprinted… or was about to. Something inside me was telling me to let him enjoy his life, but another part was telling me to interfere. Jake was still lost in thought and looking at the flames as they consumed the wood.

Billy was silenced after a short portion of time, and Jacob suddenly stood up. "We need to get you home before Edwards kills me." He joked but I could tell that there was something unpleasant going on in his mind. I said my goodbyes and I almost cried when I hugged Billy on his wheelchair. "We'll miss you Nessie." He said and I could already feel the sadness in his tone when he hugged Jacob. "Take care, son. I know you're making the right decisions for your life." I looked at Jacob and his face looked like he was about to cry, but he didn't.

After what seemed like forever we were finally in his car. He hadn't started the engine and was staring at the wheel, deep in thought again. I didn't want to interrupt him, but I thought that my question would help him. "Jacob, are you still sure of what you're doing?" he looked at me and held my face closer to his. Our noses were touching and my heart beat started accelerating rapidly, but I didn't know why.

I wanted to push myself forward, but my thoughts told me not to do so. Jacob kissed me on the forehead and put his foot on the pedal. The engine roared to life, and I was thinking hard about the unexplainable feelings inside of me. I needed to consult a trusted female; mother.

* * *

**AN: Sorry that it had taken me such a long time to update, I have just had my Summer break... More updates to be expected :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Our arrival at my parents' cottage took me completely by surprise, he hadn't replied with anything for the entire trip and that made me worry even more about my Jake. We had gotten out of the car a while ago, and now we were at the doorstep. "You'll need to sleep early; we will have a long trip on our way to Alaska."

He hugged me tightly and I didn't feel like letting go. I heard the sound of someone clearing his throat and smelled father. Jacob let go of me after two seconds and my heart returned to its normal, almost inaudible pulse.

"Hello Jacob." My father said when he first looked at us, his eyes widened when he looked at me. "What's wrong Renesmee? Why are you wearing Jacob's shirt? And Jacob why aren't you wearing that shirt?" my father was always the first one to get maddened over nothing. "Relax Eddie, everything is fine." They both exchanged deadening glares.

My father's breathing soothed when I heard mother come behind him. "Oh no. Edward, we agreed to this, remember? Calm down honey." She touched his shoulder and he turned towards her. "Bella, can you take Renesmee to her room?" It took my mother only a look in his eyes to know what was going on. "Come Nessie."

I didn't understand anything, but I was instigated to follow my mother whether I wanted to or not. But I needed her advice on those weird feelings that I have been having. We went up the stairs, and after the door closed father started talking. "Mother can you put your shield up?" I asked her politely, I didn't want my father to know that I could perfectly hear him.

She smiled, "I have already had it on the both of you when I heard the car." I joined her with an identical smile. "Look Jacob, if you allow any of this to ever happen again, you can forget about my blessing!" I heard father screech. "Oh, come on Edward. You know very well how I can't deny her anything. And I am more concerned about her wellbeing more than you'll ever know." Said Jake calmly.

"What are they talking about?" I asked my mother. She pressed her lips together; she had never been a good liar. "Look dear, your father and Jacob are simply discussing your safety matters. You know how over protective they can be. When I was still a human, your father didn't even want me to go to La Push."

That was how my mother avoided any unwanted conversations; she just talked about something from her former life as a human. "Well, I know more about the both of you_ shut up" Father whispered the last part; he might have noticed that he couldn't read my thoughts, an indicator that I could hear him perfectly.

"Great." My mother mumbled under her breath. I heard footsteps march out of the door, the sound after that was followed by the quiet silence of the night. "Honey you need to get some sleep before your usual bed time. Come on, put your pajamas on and then go to sleep. I love you." She had always treated me as a child, even in my current state.

I couldn't argue with her want to go observe what they were doing, I would have done the same if I were in her place. "Fine" I said. She smiled her faint, temporary smile before closing the door behind her. I took Jacob's T-shirt off, my clothes were dry again. When I was finished with that part of mother's command, I sat on the bed and held Jake's shirt in my hands. I inhaled the scent, his scent.

The feeling it gave me, it could not even be described by simple words or even the most complex of adjectives. All I could say was that it felt like a thousand butterflies were gathering in my stomach, and my nose was getting warmer, and I never wanted to get that shirt off my face.

My odd thoughts took me aback for a few seconds, and then I was back to reality. The lines which I had thought of, they reminded me of a teen novel which Aunt Rosalie had given me; she said that I needed to learn how the normal teenagers coped with our modern world, so that I would fit in when needed.

The girl in that novel had a 'crush' on one of her fellow peers. She constantly reminded the reader about his 'hot hair' or his 'muscular body'. None of that made any sense to me; but that had been a long time ago. I was immediately shot off my bed, and into one of the suitcases which contained my books basically.

I kept searching till I found that book in particular. I flipped through the pages till I reached the page which I had desired. She was attending some sort of a beach party, very common in the state of Miami. But she said that this one was the best one in her entire life, because this was the first time she had seen her lover.

She wrote: 'I left Lexi alone after that; she had no right to call me a slut just because I almost kissed her boyfriend. And I didn't even do so! He was the cheater; I was just the 'game'. I almost cried but that was when I saw one of Mike's friends. He was so _hot_ I couldn't even catch my breath. That dude had abs! He was twisting his head, making his head twirl too… I caught his scent and I had a thousand butterflies in my mouth, I was in love. He Was The One.'

The book itself was a collection of trivial teens finding their 'right ones'. I couldn't even believe that I would go to such a novel –which was not even worthy of the title- for reference. But if that girl was right, if all the girls at her age shared the same feelings, then that would only mean one thing: I Was in Love with Jacob. I clumsily dropped the book.

Nothing was right at that moment, but it all added up. But how could I have ever fallen in love with a person who practically raised me? God, I almost kissed him today, twice. Love was a feeling I was not ready for, but if I had already felt it, then why wouldn't I have been? "Jacob" his name somehow made its way to my mouth when I rested on the pillow.

I fell asleep with no further thoughts, or dreams. The next morning came by quicker than I had expected, my life was speeding pretty fast already. I groaned when I smelled Jacob's shirt on my bed. "Where are you now? I miss you already." I thought of the last time I had seen Jake; it was last night, during his argument with father. His chances were not that high.

I heard a low knock on the door, my cheeks reddened when I saw myself holding Jacob's shirt. Without further hesitation I hid the shirt under the bed. "Come in." I feigned randomness. My mother came in with her face down on the ground; she lifted it up as if only to greet me. "Nessie, you'd better get ready if we were going to catch that plan." I nodded.

During the next few minutes I was getting ready; doing a few last minute preparations and getting dressed. For that whole while I couldn't get myself to stop thinking about Jacob. I was so worried about him especially with the previous day's conversation with father. They both seemed to be deep into the conversation.

The bags were ready and waiting outside my room, I could hardly carry them myself with my half vampire strength. But that was me, never properly fitting in. I sighed when I remembered my childish thoughts. Whenever I showed that to any family member; Jacob in particular, they would just yell 'No!' I even knew that they said that just as not to hurt my feelings, all families did that. And if not then mine was special, just like me.

"Are you ready?" called father from downstairs. Oh no, he was probably listening to my thoughts about Jacob. There was no reply to my thoughts so I took that as a yes. "Great." I mumbled like an obnoxious teen. My fears that I would become like those pathetic, ignorant almost- young adults in those books, movies, series and magazines increased. I was already whining like one.

My father chuckled from downstairs. "Yes I am ready father." I said in the most neutral voice possible. "But I need some help with these cases, can you help me?" I heard fast footsteps on the stairs and I was shocked when my father appeared next to me in about two seconds later. I panted hard, and was about to laugh my heart out. "You know, considering that you have spent your entire life with Vampires and Werewolves, I would have expected you to get used to it." He said while grinning.

I tried to act as if he hadn't read my thoughts, just like he did. He carried the heavy bags like they were full of nothing but foam. Ever since I was young, I had prayed thousands of times to become a full vampire, or a full human, if it were possible. But being in the middle of both worlds seemed like I belonged to none of them.

"Don't think of it that way Renesmee. Think of it as being special, you have more than just your ability to transfer your thoughts into other people's minds as a gift. You are gifted, by both your mother's abilities and mine, or the exact opposite. But what matters most is that you are your own unique self, Renesmee." My father's words should have encouraged me, but I was in no position for them to do so. _Thank you._ I thought so that he would know that he had been a good parent.

He glared at me; I looked down and raced him down the endless stairs. My mother was waiting for me downstairs –as I had expected- but she was not holding her own bags, they might have been in the car. "Hey Nessie, whom would you like to go with? Jacob or Edward?" There was an ironic edge in her voice, what was it with her and comparisons between father and Jacob?

But her question baffled me. Yet no comparison should have been done. "Jacob" was what I inevitably answered; she should have expected that answer. She laughed her usual quiet laugh, and I blushed, right in front of her. "You remind me of myself as a human, you've grown so much." And for no found reason, she hugged me. My mother had always been emotional ever since I have reached 'puberty', at least physically.

After she finally let me go, she held me by the shoulders and said "he has been waiting for you outside," I shuddered at the verb; he must have been waiting for a lot of time. I wasn't sure why I was still standing there, so I quickly moved towards the door. I had my hand on the handle, but before I could twist it, the door opened by itself only to reveal Jacob behind it.

"Hey" I greeted, trying to hide the uncontrollable relieved screams behind my tone, hopefully I was successful. His frown immediately lit up into a smile. "Hey Nessie, I've missed you so much." He pulled me into another painful hug, which I gladly accepted. But if my ears hadn't mistaken, Jacob would have said that he actually missed me.

Translation: he actually cared about me. I cursed my trivial teenage hormones; did all people in my age think that way about their love interests? But were they all like Jacob? There were so many questions on my mind and I have been simply neglecting them; saving them for later answers.

"Mother says that I can take a ride to the airport, with you. So may I?" politeness was really the last thing in my mind, but it came naturally with Jacob, but it was later questioned. Jacob's grin widened that it now looked as if his face would crack at any moment. "You didn't even need to ask, did you know that?" he hugged me tightly, till my father cleared his breath again.

He seemed to be always the one who ruined the moment, God I was starting to sound just like them! I giggled along with Jacob and we both got into his car, my much favored one. At least it was better than father's new Mercedes. Or was that just because it was Jacob's? In both cases, I just loved the car.

"Are you sure you wouldn't prefer to go with Edward?" he asked seriously. I playfully shook my head. "Two hours in your car, or thirty minutes in Father's? That doesn't seem like a fair comparison now does it? For father I mean," he laughed with me, and in the next minute we were in the open road.

I decided to start a harmless conversation to pass the time. "So, are you still certain about your decision to come with us to Alaska? It's all just like a huge forest you know?" Harmless might have not been such a fit adjective. "Nessie, you know that I am perfectly satisfied with my choice. Nothing in my life matters more than you." His eyes concentrated onto mine for reassurance. I looked away and nodded.

So, that was a dull topic, since he always repeated that last sentence through my entire life. Yet I had never come to think about it till now. Could his sentence have meant any other than the stated, what he wanted me to think? Or was it just simply something best friends said to one another as comforters? The awkward silence was not uncomfortable, yet Jacob might have felt other wards.

"Nessie, can I ask you something?" he said after he had blushed a deep red. "What is it Jacob?" I carelessly asked. "Why did you choose me instead of Edward? For real this time." As if my previous answer had been false. "Because, I wouldn't want to sit in silence with my father, who is coincidentally a mind reader." I joked, yet Jacob didn't join. "What's the matter now? Are you still worried about the pack business?" I didn't have to feign concern for Jacob.

He breathed heavily and pressed his foot on the pedal even harder, increasing our speed. "We just need to arrive, fast." Jacob looked in panic, the expression someone would get when a serial murderer was after him. I looked behind the car, there were no other cars besides Father's, problem occurrence explained.

Father had been so hard on Jacob during those days. He hadn't even called him to tell him that he would be taking me. In a matter of minutes we arrived at the airport; I had underestimated a lot.

* * *

**AN: More updates to come... I hope so, I'll write as soon as I get the chance . **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

I glanced at Jacob one more time before I got out of the car. "Are you coming out any time sooner?" I looked at his eyes, they seemed vicious. I wanted to hide in fear of his glare, but it wasn't directed at me. So the small voice in the back of my head told me to remain calm; I hadn't wanted to make him sense my fear. "I am so sorry Nessie; it is just that… a lot has been going on my mind lately."

Of course, I was taking Jake's life away from him and I hadn't expected him to mourn at his loss, dumb. But when I looked into his eyes, his mood immediately shifted. "Let's go; we have a plane to catch." I could tell that he was faking happiness, and I hadn't liked that. If he was going to pretend that everything was alright just for my sake, then he had no right to do so. He didn't have to harm himself.

"You don't have to do that Jake; I know that you're upset. I shouldn't have done that." He held my wrist before I was able to touch the door in order to open it. "Nessie, please don't say that. You know very well that I do not and _will_not regret any decision that I have made!" his face looked serious but his eyes were still sorrowful, poor Jacob. He looked so fragile when he was upset, in that way, his eyes wanted to tell me something but his mind had to disagree.

An immediate smile reappeared and he let go of my wrist; I had looked convincing. We were shortly after in the airport. Thankfully, our plane hadn't been delayed and for that I was grateful, I was very impatient for that fact. After waiting for my family's arrival with Jacob in the silence, the came.

I smiled when I rose from my seat; I hadn't seen them in two days. "Nessie!" greeted Aunt Rosalie excitedly; she had always been like a second mother to me. Jacob once told me that she only loved me as her own child because that was the only thing she had wanted, but couldn't get. I helplessly accepted her hug, as well as everyone else's.

Aunt Alice was the most graceful of them all that I had barely felt the sting. Uncle Jasper settled for a hand shake, he had already felt my emotions. He had once told me that he needn't any physical contact to know about someone affection, although sometimes it was necessary. Mother and father had not arrived yet' which was strange since my father and Alice were the fastest drivers in the family.

"Your parents may run a little late, they had a few last minutes errands which they wanted to get rid of." Said my uncle, he must have noticed my anxiety. "Well, I guess we're trapped here till they are done with their 'errands'." Uncle Emmet winked at Aunt Rosalie, I could feel her blush at first but she tried to hide that.

Uncle Emmet was usually the one who liked to make a laugh out of any situation. I could remember mother's annoyance when he used to make fun about her 'private life' as she constantly told me. Never had I fully understood what she had meant by those sayings of hers, I just took it without curiosity, I didn't like to vomit.

"Emmet!" Scolded Esme. I had never randomly called her and Carlisle as my grandparents; they were too young to fit that role. It just felt awkward to have your parents look only a couple of years older than you, and your grandparents are physically five years older than you. But that was _my _world and I wouldn't have given anything to change the way things were, or would have I?

I shook my head with those uncomfortable, persistent thoughts. Carlisle was looking at the ground that moment, he looked as if he were in another realm, no another era, his eyes might have glanced at the near future, or a distant past, memories. Those eyes looked full of sorrow and worry, they tightened and in the next second they were shut.

"Carlisle." Said father from behind us, I hadn't even noticed them move closer next to Jacob and I; Carlisle seemed sad. I looked at my father for further guidance, he saw what he was thinking; he had to know how he felt.

But when I looked at father for any guidance which would lead me to Carlisle's thoughts, he was just grinning and holding mother by the waist. I gulped and hoped that Uncle Emmet was not right. Our flight had been called, and I was so excited –for an unknown reason- that I had to remind myself that I needed to go at a normal human pace. That was hard for me, and I had to hold on to someone in order to restrain myself.

Jacob was my first choice. "What are you thinking about now?" I childishly asked when I came to his side. He snorted and replied "I can't wait to see where I'll be sleeping. I haven't slept last night you know. I had a lot I needed to plan." I turned my face away for a second to freely frown.

He had to stay up all night, in concern of what he would leave. I was beginning to regret forcing Jacob to come with us. But I couldn't possibly survive without him; the teenage voice inside my head was not the one to speak this time. It was my usual self, who didn't like any one to suffer because of her selfishness.

When I was young, and The Volturi came, I was so worried about everyone's safety as all of that had occurred because of my own existence. But I needed to drift off with the power of senseless conversation; I just needed to carry out a conversation long enough. "What were you planning?"

Jake bit his lips, but then he smiled when he focused on to my eyes again. "What?" I asked, not sure about what exactly. We sat next to each other in the plane. I was the one sitting next to the window; my parents had said that I would enjoy the view of the clouds. "You've grown so much Nessie." Jacob said, but he was looking at nothing but my eyes, he reached his hand towards my face and caught a stray hair just to properly place it behind my ear.

He faintly smiled and I could feel a delicate pounding against my ribs. "You look nervous." He joined my frown with that question. I silently gulped, "I am not sure of what I am feeling right now Jake. Anxiety has never been this… unusual." I just said what I would have if I were still just a little girl. He was usually the one whom I would tell about these stuff when my parents were not available.

His brows lowered in confusion and his lips pressed together; he must have been thinking pretty hard. "Well, I am not sure about what I am thinking. Maybe you should ask Bella or Rosalie or Esme or Alice about that." My face copied his in confusion; this had to be one of those feelings that came with 'puberty' as mother had put it.

I blushed and then we both laughed the tension away. The plane started taking off and I held on to my seat. "Have you ever been on a plane before?" I asked while shaking, who could have expected that a half Vampire would fear heights! "Nessie, are you afraid?" I wearily nodded and sent his hand to reach mine – which was holding on to the arm rest so firmly that my finger nails almost marked.

Without further hesitation I let him put my hands in his. Instantaneously an alien feeling started spreading through my chest, it felt painful, but it was likable. As if you were squeezing a lemon inside my heart, but the lemon was not bitter, but sweet. I might have anonymously winced once or twice, but the decision to do so was not mine.

I looked around us in the plane: my parents were sitting behind us and my grandparents were right in front of us. Alice and Jasper were sitting further away, and so were Rosalie and Emmet. After glancing all over the plane as it was flying, I turned to Jake who was just looking at me. I playfully grinned and rested my head. I suddenly felt a little tired and I could tell that Jacob could feel that to.

Sleeping had not been that essential to my Vampire side, yet my human side had to disagree. Sometimes I wished that one of them perished if necessary to be wiped out of existence itself. I could hear my parents whispering at full speed behind me. I had guessed that mother had not been shielding my thoughts. I made a mental note to control my thoughts from now on.

"Do you need to sleep?" Jacob seemed to be a mind reader too. "Am I really that transparent or is there something wrong with you and dad. It is unfair how everyone gets to read my mind." I whined as I tried to hide the part of me which _longed_ for a long slumber. "Don't worry, we won't take such a long time on the plane" he assured me. I used my gift to show him that I didn't want to miss any moment of that flight; it was my first after all.

He chuckled, "believe me this is not going to be your last. You'll be complaining a lot; from the tiredness that these planes will cause you. You and I both know that there aren't that many shops in Alaska, and of course, pixie would never settle without a shopping spree every week." I laughed as I remembered Aunt Alice's 'unhealthy obsession'.

When I was young, both of her and Aunt Rosalie used to dress me up in all sorts of out fits. They were creating a 'special album'; these were sometimes when I felt special, but not in a good way. Not special like a prodigy, more like a freak. My existence should have never been. I was surprised to find myself incapable of even speech. Sleep was slowly taking over my body.

In such a short amount of time, I had arrived at some sort of a cemetery. I was not sure as I had not seen a single grave, but only marble, concrete and bronze statues. They were mere figures of person's whom were not total strangers according to my memory; many of them had unusual, daunting poses. Those of haunted spirits, not which belong to motionless, inanimate statues.

I approach a female figure and start to carefully examine every part of her: her right hand was lifted up to her forehead, the back of it touching her head. But I saw no left arm. I grimaced, but then I remembered that a lot of famous sculptures had no arms; but not just one. Her mouth was widely opened, she might have been hollering. But the eyes, they made you stand to watch, to simply feel pity for the woman, without knowing the tale she had to tell.

They showed fear, sorrow, despair, hidden tears behind those glistening pearls. That was when I had realized that no hand could have possibly sculpted the unwelcomed serenity of this figure; it was real. I cowardly gasped and took a step backwards, and was not surprised to find a hand on my shoulder that same moment.

"Fear not, child. None who serve us shall face such… disastrous consequences." Said a soothing voice from behind me. The voice was bitterly sweet, and the scent was familiar. All of my inner instincts told me that this was a Vampire which I had feared, but that was only my human side speaking.

I hear a faint scream coming from the statue in front of me. I should have instinctively leaned backwards, but I did the exact opposite. I took the few steps I had previously taken and approach the shaken figure. "I know your secret" I found myself whispering these words in the ear of the inanimate incarnation of prominent despair. The stone started cracking and a scream from behind me was heard that time.

Fear filled my chest, and slowly started flowing through my entire body. I could hardly move a muscle that was when I found myself uncontrollably moving my lips again, but this time to utter different words. Words that brought relief instead of mystique. "Jacob!"

* * *

**AN: Please review! I need to make sure that what I am writing is good, or not. Reviews help, right?**


End file.
